


Babe We're in Minecraft

by SnailFriend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailFriend/pseuds/SnailFriend
Summary: Minecraft sex roleplay
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Babe We're in Minecraft

“You ready babe?” Alfred asked. Kiku nodded. He was sitting on the perfectly rectangular red bed wearing a blue shirt and jeans. Alfred was also wearing a blue shirt and jeans. He channeled the energy of Minecraft Steve. He crouched and straightened repeatedly as if he was mashing the shift key.  
“That’s so hot,” said Kiku. He undid his fly and took out his erect dong.  
“Aw, hell yeah, I needed some wood.” Alfred proceeded to rapidly punch Kiku’s cockwith his right hand.  
“Wait no stop stop stop-“ said Kiku.  
Alfred stopped. “Oh yeah, I should probably use an axe.” Kiku’s eyes got wide.  
“Uh actually you shouldn’t mine my wood.”  
“Why not?”  
“It’s mine.”  
“Speaking of mine-“ He flipped Kiku over and pulled his pants all the way down. “-Time to get some diamonds!” Alfred brutally fisted Kiku with no warning or lube. Kiku screamed and bled from his ass. “Aw, shoot, I hit lava.” He pulled out.  
“Okay I think I’ve had enough for tonight.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah.”  
They got a divorce that same week.


End file.
